


Sans Beast

by Alimator



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He looked good, I liked Walter's human form, Set after Mother's Day episode in 3Below, Strickler doesn't like his troll form, cut me some slack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimator/pseuds/Alimator
Summary: Walter has friends in high places, people that might just be able to rid him of his horrible troll form. However, what does he have to do to achieve his goals, and all behind Barabara's back? Not for long.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The rain outside drenched every surface it came in contact with. She watched a man hastily walk through it shaking violently, you could literally see the rain rolling off him. Shame, she thought, relishing the warmth of the car and letting it give her reason to lord over him. She frowned as she noticed the glass was fogging up slightly. That wouldn’t do. She snapped her head around and glared at the chauffeur who, by some miracle, understood and quickly flicked a switch to get the ventilator working. 

She had been an assassin, a good one too. A bounty hunter at times, whatever gave the best pay. She was already skilled at her craft, unlike the rest of her kind she had the power of telekinesis enabled her to kill from distance and with a flick of her wrist, however, she was also skilled in hand to hand combat, thanks to Walter Strickler, however, nowadays she preferred to hire assassins of her own, refusing to get her hands dirty. She had been part of the Janus Order for a long time, millennia really. Though, with Walter’s help, she had managed to break off. They couldn’t hurt her, as the CEO of Coda, the biggest tech company in the western world, her wealth and popularity with the humans were to her advantage and they wouldn’t dare to go up against her, not that they hadn’t tried. 

That’s why Farida didn’t bother to look when someone teleported into her car, she didn’t even flinch. There was a bright flash of electric green, but if her chauffeur noticed he didn’t comment. There were only a few magical beings who could enter her barrier, Walter, Nomura and a few carefully selected others. The figure she could vaguely see from the corner of her eye was too big to be Nomura, so it had to be Walter. He tried to get her attention, waving his hands, clicking his fingers silently, even tugging on her suit pant from his cramped position on the car floor, wedged between one seat and another. A small smirk betrayed her countenance, it was but a small twitch of her features, but it indicated that she knew he was there and Walter, ever the observant, noticed and sighed, abandoning his attempts to get her attention and instead focussed on trying to make himself comfortable.

The car rolled up to her mansion, the house was huge; white-walled with modern architecture and sharp lines, minimalistic style but impressive nonetheless, she wasn’t the eccentric type, but she did like to show off when she got the chance. That's what made Strickler and herself rather unlikely friends, both had rather demanding personalities, always wanting the upper hand, never bending to other’s levels, rather asserting dominance and preferring to look down on rather than up to, each would do whatever it took to get what they wanted. However, one could argue it's what made them such good friends, they were posh and formal, but never overdramatic, never wrong, but always charming and suave. Both knew how to play their cards, their hands always with the best cards and if not you could guarantee they had some up their sleeves. It was good to have a friend with the same morals and attitude to life when their’s was rare and often frowned upon, not good ‘friend’ material evidently.

She and Strickler had met in school, he was, well, a history teacher. She hadn’t been very interested in human history, but wasn’t the type of student to slack, even in ‘human’ school and so was dubbed Walter's best student. He had caught her out one day when she had carelessly shut the door behind her without touching it. It was a small slip up, no one should have noticed, but Strickler did. He had revealed to her his own secret and they had become close confidants, and after a few years, friends. He had introduced her to the Janus Order, a side job to her bounty hunting, later to become the bane of her existence. His life span being much longer than hers, which was almost ten times a normal human’s, meant that by the time she had grown up, graduated and become a renowned businesswoman but he had only aged a few years, maybe months, he hadn’t really changed much over the decades. They weren't close per se, they could go years, on occasion decades without seeing or talking to each other, however, when you have centuries of life to work with, time gaps didn't really matter. 

Farida exited the car, not bothering to wait for her chauffeur to even get out. She slammed the door hard behind her, hearing the satisfying thump of Strickler slamming, probably face first, into the door. It would be hard to explain to her chauffeur why a man that he had never witnessed enter the car was exiting it with her. Farida’s well-tailored, three-piece suit wasn't protection enough from the rain, but fortunately for her chauffeur’s sake, he was by her side with an umbrella within seconds and luckily she hadn't felt any rain soak through her clothes onto her skin, yet. Sometimes she wondered how her employees tolerated her demands and high expectations, but she figured they got paid a considerable amount for their efforts and if they failed to keep up her demands they’d be out of a job. Farida walked briskly up the marble steps and to the door, causing the poor man beside her to scramble to keep up without running. The older woman waited impatiently for him to fumble with his keycard and open the door, tapping her foot loudly against the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Walter scramble, rather clumsily, out of her car and duck out of sight. The large oak doors swung open allowing her entrance, she entered and shooed the man away, not before making it a point to swipe at her suit and rub her now wet thumb and forefinger together, as a sort of warning to the drenched man in front of her. She inwardly smirked at his suffering. Shutting the doors with a pointed bang; Farida waited for Walter to come knocking. 

He entered sopping wet and she gave him an amused quirk of an eyebrow. She turned on her heel and walked through the large entrance hall past the dining hall. Farida ducked her head in and using her telekinesis, chucked a tea towel from the bar in the corner of the room to her companion who gratefully took it and began drying himself off. From there they walked up the grand staircase to the second floor, she turned left and then right and they ended up in a very fancy office. There was a wall to floor electric window that lined the entire back wall that was currently dimmed. A large desk was placed in the centre of the room, but it looked more like a piece of abstract art than something she used to write on. The only other things that adorned the room was a grand piano that stood off to the side and a suede white couch and two black lounge chairs. She went to stand in front of her desk, hands behind her and back ramrod straight. Walter looked half-dazed, still looking around admiring, but he quickly snapped his attention back to her and his expression was serious all over again.

Farida narrowed her eyes, sensing the seriousness of the conversation to come, and slammed the door closed with a flick of her wrist.

<>

He knew Farida was rich, the CEO of Coda, a billionaire, but he was still taken back by the raw extent of her riches. She had been busy apparently, probably building the business over the centuries, with the help of the Janus Order of course, but this really was something. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he came under his friend’s stern gaze. She immediately knew that something was wrong and closed the door, rather loudly though, causing him to jump. 

The younger woman looked amused at this, “you’ve grown soft Walter,” a taste of mirth tainted her tone. 

Walter scowled. In reply, he reached up to his face and ripped off the glamour mask he was wearing and threw it at her feet. His troll form now stood tall in the room, the remnants of the rain rolling down his stony body. Farida’s naturally serious face grew more serious still. 

She probably knew about the battle that had occurred just two years before, dubbed the ‘Final Battle of Gunmar’ and also probably came to the natural conclusion about his familiar, “I see,” she mused, “So is your familiar dead or on Earth?” 

“Earth,” he grunted. Barbara and himself had finally managed to get the last of the babies out of the house and adopted. To be honest, the first year had probably gone in persuading Barbara to let the children go. He had reasoned that they would never be capable of the burden and that Walter had definitely had enough of children for many of his lifetimes. When that didn't convince her he told her that it wouldn't be fair to the children if they were brought up by just the two of them with hundreds of brothers and sisters, that they deserved a normal family that could give them the love and attention that they deserved. She had eventually agreed. 

His friend’s frown somehow managed to deepen further, “Full sentences, Walter,” he gave her a condescending glare and she dropped the subject, “Very good then,” she walked towards the sofa and daintily sat down gesturing towards the lounge chair for him to follow. He did as instructed and plopped himself down, albeit with much less grace than she, “Please elaborate.”

Walter told her what happened during the battle and explained to her how the children were retrieved from the Darklands and how they ended up with all of them. He explained the adoption process and how he sold the idea to Barbara. She enquired about Barabara and the nature of their relationship, obviously more interested. So Walter then explained how he met Barabara and under what circumstances and how their relationship soon became more than his mission. Farida’s eyes visibly widened as he recalled how he fell in love with her. She had always been a good listener, much like Nomura, but she stopped him at one thing.

“Wait,” she held her hand up, “you’re engaged!” he wasn't surprised that she was. Walter had never really shown any romantic interest in anyone for as long as he lived, he had never been that type of guy, he preferred to keep to himself, keep his friends close and his enemies closer. So the fact that he had been dating Barabara with an actual interest in her was surprising to Farida but the fact that he was now engaged to that woman almost made her question if it was an imposter sitting in front of her and not Walter ‘I’ll die alone, who cares?’ Strickler, “I think I’ll need to meet this woman myself before I believe that,” they both shared a chuckle, “Well, congratulations Walter, but before you hand me the wedding invitation, I’ll already tell you that I’m probably busy.”

Walter sighed sharply and rolled his eyes, “you are always busy. You. Are. Coming,” Walter emphasised each word, putting his well-practised ‘teacher voice’ to use, “You can’t back out of this one when we do decide the date you are getting the first invite.”

“Walter,” she pinched the bridge of her nose, but he interrupted her before she could give him a well-versed excuse.

“No excuses or you’ll face the bride,” Farida looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow, “however, I’m not here to persuade you to come, that’s a conversation for another day. I’m here about this,” he gestured to his muscular stone form that was currently the most colour in the room apart from Farida’s blue tie. 

The woman clenched her jaw, “That's what I was worried about.”


	2. Chapter 2

“There must be ways,” he tilted his head and paused, “besides the glamour mask,” Farida looked at him pensively. Her elbow rested on the arm of the sofa and her hand came up and rested on her face. Her thumb on her jaw and index finger resting on her lip. After a few seconds, her gaze shifted to a spot on the ground next to Walter’s chair and then back to him.

She took a deep breath in, “There are… ways,” Despite the fact that he had known this woman for longer than he could count he still couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable under her stern gaze. Farida always managed to look angry or mean, unapproachable. It wasn’t exactly a good trait, but if Walter pointed it out he knew she’d be secretly chuffed, “But I do not know much of the information you seek. Not enough. I’d have to do my research.”

“But there are ways,” Walter pressed. 

Again Farida paused as if doubting her next words, “Yes.”

That was enough for Walter, “Good. Then I have some others in much need of your expertise.”

<>

“Wow! Fancy.”

Farida’s head snapped up from the laptop and the rather important email that she had been composing. Before her stood Walter in all his troll glory, Nomura, her purple stone, hadn’t even faded since she last saw her, and a smaller blue troll. The troll looked willowy compared to his companions, his hair flopped down in front of his face in an awkward parting that she couldn’t stand the look of, he had two horns that sprouted from his head and curled like a ram’s. He looked… oddly like a teenager. How did he even get past his magical barriers? She’d have to speak to Walter about what kind of dark magic he used.

“And who may you be?” her thick British accent echoed through the room.

“Farida, may I introduce the Trollhunter,” Walter gestured grandly towards the young blue troll with a small smile on his face. Farida’s eyebrows shot up and she could see Nomura smirk from the corner of her eye.

“That’s,” she lowered her head and looked at him as if she was a librarian judging him over her glasses, “the Trollhunter.”

“Yes. That’s me,” the troll gave a small, timid wave. 

Farida narrowed her eyes, but stood and stuck out her hand over the desk, “A pleasure, Trollhunter,” the way she said Trollhunter was only slightly bitter, but the boy’s smile became nervous. He walked up to the desk and shook her hand. The woman winced slightly at his strength. 

“Sorry,” the younger troll rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Don’t know my own strength,” Farida merely nodded, “I’m Jim, Jim Lake Jr.” 

“Farida Marshall, CEO of Coda.”

“Nice,” he finger gunned her. Why on earth would her do that? 

She looked up from the boy and his dumb finger gunning, “So, what brings you to my humble abode?”

“Humble!” exclaimed Jim, “this is like, massive! And rich,” Was this a joke? This couldn’t really be the Trollhunter.

“Yes, well, I did have the fortune of compiling a rather vast wealth this millennium.”

“Woah, what about you Walter? Do I have some secret inheritance that I should be preparing for?” The boy talked to Walter as if he was his father.

“That’s if you outlast him,” Nomura spoke up.

“What does that mean?” 

“I assume that means, Trollhunter if you aren’t killed before he dies,” Farida smirked at the boy’s fed up expression.

“Also, your mother and I aren’t even married yet. Why would I write you into my will?” Jim shrugged and turned to her.

“So, you said you can fix us?”

Farida glanced over to Walter and then back to the Trollhunter, “There isn’t anything to be fixed, young man. Do know that your troll forms are a gift, one not to be taken for granted.” 

Jim smiled and his gaze lowered, “yeah, but it wasn’t a gift I exactly asked for,” the boy’s sentence structure was atrocious.

“Hmm. Do tell.”

Jim recited the story and Walter pitched in now and again much to the boy’s annoyance.

“Well, I never liked that old oaf.”

“Yeah, but he did say that there was no going back… I don’t think there’s a way to fix me.”

“Merlin is a rather old man. He can sometimes be stuck in his ways. He may be wise and have millennia of knowledge on his side, but I do too and, may I add, I was awake,” Farida smirked, “In the old man’s sleep, times changed. Magic, like your technology, evolved. There is still hope for you yet,” the boy’s frown was replaced with one of pure joy.

Walter came forward and placed his hand on Jim’s shoulder, “How long do you need?” 

“Give me a month.”

“A month!” Walter looked appalled, “Barabara and I would have gotten married by then!” 

The younger woman sighed, “I need a month or else I might feed you poison.”

“How am I going to tell Barabara that we have to wait one more month to get married! We were planning for this one, we’ve already waited two.”

Farida just fixed him with a stern gaze. Jim spoke up though, “I’ll tell her that I’ve got Trollhunting stuff and will be gone for at least a month. She won’t let you even think about having a wedding without me being there.”

Walter grunted at this, “It could work.” 

“Good. Come back in a month, unless I notify you otherwise.”

Walter hummed in response, “We’ll be off then. Farida,” he bowed his head and she did the same. In a bright flash, he and the boy were gone. 

Nomura lingered behind, “May I help you old friend.”

“You should keep in touch. Come around more often.”

Farida frowned for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, “I never knew you to be sentimental.”

“Yes… well, we all change. We all changed. Especially during the Final Battle of Gunmar.”

The woman chewed her lip, “you and Walter have become close.”

“Yes.”

“You’re practically siblings, ” Nomura rolled her eyes but didn’t deny the fact, “I do regret the time not spent with my friends. However, I don’t think I’m that kind of person. You’d surely get sick off me.”

Nomura laughed, “I’m already sick of Walter and you two are practically the same.” 

“Yes, but Walter has changed… much more then I expected. Despite his troll form, he is arguably more human”

“Walter has Barbara.” 

“And you had Drall. But you didn’t change that much.” she sighed, “I fear Walter will not be ready.”

“For what?”

“Her death.”

Nomura looked at her solemnly as though she had thought the same thing many times herself, “Maybe, but you’re going to fix that aren’t you?”

“Walter’s a broken man. I fear that he may not be able to handle one more strike.”

“We’re all broken,” Nomura whispered, “I warned him. He told me that it was inevitable. That he was aware and that I shouldn’t be worrying about him so much. But I know that you’re right. He is not ready. I doubt he’ll ever be. And maybe you’re right. Maybe he’ll break, completely this time.”

“He cares about the woman a lot. That much I can see. But he is a troll. She is human. She isn’t invincible,” Farida looked back at the now black screen of her laptop. 

“What scares me the most is that the day she goes, he’ll want to go after her.”

She swore that she almost felt like crying, but that couldn’t be right because she hadn’t cried in a few thousand years, “Then we better be ready to say goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter but here it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please hit the kudo button and leave a comment, I'm interested in what you guys think!


End file.
